Hostile Mobs (Minecraft)
Hotile mobs are evil creatures that roam the world of Minecraft and usually attack the player on sight. There are multiple types of hostile mobs in the Minecraft. The first one being the creatures who spawn in dark areas or during the night, though are unaffected by sunlight (with the exception being the spider who turns neutral during the day). The second being the undead who, just like the creatures, spawn in dark areas and burn in direct sunlight. Lasts ones are the illagers, creatures that resemble the more peaceful villagers but tend to raid villages and attack the player. In the Nether hostile mobs possess attacks that are related to fire and are immune to fire and heat. The End also has its own hostile mob, the Endermite, though it is possible for an Endermite to spawn in the Overworld when an Enderman teleports or when an Enderpearl is used. So far there are only two boss mobs. The Enderdragon that's native to the End, and the Whiter that needs to be summoned by the player using whiter skulls and soulsand. Battle vs. Zombies (Call of Duty) (by Codgod13) NZ: MC: The battle begins in a factory, at night. The minecraft crew are patrolling around, looking for 'the player.' Meanwhile, George Romero and his zombies are patrolling around looking for a machine that would potentially clone zombies to give zombie apocalypse a second chance. As Romero looks around, a minecraft zombie sees the nacrotic general, and mistakes him for 'the player.' The zombie gives a low moan, and starts lumbering toward Romero. "Well," says Romero, "You don't look like one of mine. What's with your outfit?" As the zombie gets close it grabs Romero, and bites him on the arm. "AARGGH!" Romero yells, going into a rage, "YOU DICK! YOUR DONE!" Romero proceeds summon lightning to his stage light and knock the zombie's head off . "COME ON BOYS!" Romero yells to his zombies, "WE GOT COMPANY!" Romero's zombies immediately start swarming toward him. When all of his undead soldiers reach him, he begins his search and destroy. Romero and his zombies continue to search the factory. He sees a zombie and a skeleton walking through a corridor with their backs turned. Romero motions for two gassers to attack, but the minecraft monsters hear the noise and turn around. A skeleton shoots one of the gassers, and the zombie kills the other . However, the minecraft zombie soon dies from toxic gas . The skeleton, for once sensing it will be killed if it advances, actually retreats. Romero sends two shriekers after it, and tells his zombies to split up and look for enemies. The two shriekers following the skeleton get caught in an ambush with the other skeleton, and two spiders. Neither of them survive . The minecraft crew, in the center of the factory with their leader, and a monster spawner. They realize they are under attack, and the spider jockey orders them to split up. The final zombie wanders through a corridor, and is attacked by a hellhound, who is knocked away, but races back and rips out the zombie's throat . The ambush group (two skeletons, two spiders) stay together as they look for enemies. A napalm zombie sees them, runs to the group, and goes suicidal . The two teams regroup, and begin to fight in ranged combat, with the minecraft crew have a tremendous advantage. The two remaining napalm zombies are taken out, and a normal zombie . Through the distraction, three lost creepers appear... behind the nazi zombies. Their one function awakens in their tiny brains as they run forward, and well, you get the idea. . Only Romero survives the blast. He gets hit though, and goes into his usual ALL CAPS RAAAAGGE! HE YELLS, AND RUSHES TOWARD THE MC CREW. HE BEGINS COMPLETELY DECIMATING THEIR RANKS, BLOCKING ARROWS AND CRUCH AND ELECTROCUTING ENEMIES. HE KILLS UNTIL ONLY THE NOW FLEEING SPIDER JOCKEY IS LEFT, AND EASES OUT Of His rage . Romero pursues the spider jockey, sending bolts of electrocution and swining his light to deflect arrows. The jockey hits and runs, but can hit Romero. Then he looks back, and finds Romero gone, but footprints in the dust coating the floor. The jockey follows the prints, and gets smashed to pieces by Romero's light, just before his mount suffers the same fate . Romero roars in victory and conjures lighting onto his dead enemy. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Giants Category:Evil Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors